Party over here!
by ShadowFox420
Summary: Some how Naruto, has just scored a date with Sasuke Uchiha, and he don't know how him self.Then another one with Neji!
1. Chapter 1

"So dudes,you know sumtin? Sakura is throwing this awsome party to night. I am totally going to be their.What about you guys?Wait!Before you answer that hot chick Ino, will be their." As Kiba finished his saying, he took a deep breath and opened up his locker, he took out a thick social studies book, that had a picture of a wolf on it for some reason.

"Yeah, i'm going, but i have to find me a date." Said Sasuke as he begin eating a candy bar that he had in his hand."Hey, Sasuke I though you didn't like candy, and here's a way to find a date?First you have to agree to it.K?"

"K."

"The next person that walks around that coner will be you date?If your lucky you'll end up with Temari. She's hot, but she sorta got an attitude.But, if your not lucky you'll end up with a dude.Better hope it's Haku.He's pretty hot for dude."Said Kiba as him and Sasuke carefully watched to see who would come around the corner.Then they saw who came around the corner, it was a boy, but it was **_him._**That cursed boy they called a friend, Naruto

As Kiba begain to laugh very hard at Sasukes dispense, Sasuke started to hate his life very much."Sasuke, their's your date,he's perfect for you.Dude i hope you too don't kill each other.Well, I'll see you two later.Hey Naruto, Bye Naruto!"As kiba rqan to get to his next class Naruto walked up.

"Hi Sasuke, why was Kiba in such a hurry?He left so quickly, that I didn't get too tell him hi.Anyway, wait Sasuke, why do you have that look on your face?"As Naruto begain to wonder why so had this "I hate all humanity" look on his face, Sasuke started to utther those very hated words.

"Hey, Naruto? Your my date for Sakura's party and don't ask any questions, just be ready at 8. I'll come pick you up. And don't embarese me in any kind of way?" Sasuke started to walk off to his next class, Naruto answered a simple "Ok."


	2. Confusion?

It's now 7th peroid, the last peroid of the day, and Naruto is still trying too figure out how he just scored a date with Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, he was best friends with Sasuke, but he didn't want to date HIM!

"What the hell just happened? Hiw did i get a date with Sasuke? How? I have too figure this out, if I don't it might drive me crazy! Maybe Kiba Knows something about this. I wonder where he is? Wait their he go right there!"

"Hey Naruto, why are you talking to yourself? You're kind of freaking me out. Just kidding. Have you seen Kiba, I needed to ask him something? See their's this rave going on in downtown Konoha, right? And Kiba looks like he likes to party, and I want him to be my date. Also my I wanted too ask you something too? My friend Foxxy, the girl that goes with Kankuro, Gaara's brother, Said that Sasuke couldn't find a date for Sakura's party so Kiba made an agreement with him that, the next person that walks around that corner near room 42, would be his date. And for you the person that walked around that corner was you. So you, Naruto Uzumaki, ended up as Sasukes' date. Now the whole School knows. Word spreads fast on the G.V." Rose told Naruto as she begain muching on a bag of chips that she pulled out of no where.

"What in the world is the G.V.? Naruto asked as he had a vey puzzled look on his face, also some sweat because he had just come from gym class, when he met up wit Sasuke & Kiba.

"Naruto, is you that stupid? Wait, don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question! G.V. is short for GrapeVine, duh you idiot!. Then Rose started playing with her jet black hair.

"K...and do i have too go on this date with him, i don't have to go if I don't want too."

"Well, actully you do if you don't all the girls in the school or seven mile radius, will beat you into a bloody pulp. Now I know you don't want that!"

"The horror, the grusome bloody horror!The would be a very bad fate, Man, now I have too go."Naruto got a very disgrunteled look on his face.

"Oh, yeah Naruto don't put out on the first date!" After that Rose ran to her next class.


	3. Where's Ian, Cherina, & Quent?

"Well, so now I have to go! Where's Cherina? I want too get a rubber band from her so I can pop that bastard, Sasuke, in the back of the head. The whole ordeal made me mad!"

"Uh, Naruto? Remember when that hippo got in the school, (by the way it's still here!) , Then animal control came to come get it. Well they saw Cherina and they mistaken her for that hippo. So they left the real hippo here and took her back to live in Konoha Zoo. Do you want to know what that fat ass of hippo did to me the other day? Ok right, I was walking down the steps to second period and he ran up and pushed me down the stairs. But, I have some thing in store for him now." Rex started laughing at his very evil and diabolical plan.

"Rex, you're scaring me. Well then where's Ian? Or better yet Quent?"

"Oh, remember Andy raped Ian in the boys locker room, and they both went to KMI for mental illnesses. Ian had that emotional breakdown and Andy went there just for being crazy. And what that so bad is they put Ian and Andy in the same damn room! Quent stayed home, he said he was "Sick", I know exactly what he's doing. At home going threw my stuff to black mail me."

"Well damn. There goes my chance to get some rubber bands! I need too shoot that bastard Sasuke! Hey, get on the computer tonight at 8' clock. I need to tell you something."

"Don't you have a date with Sasuke at that time no, yes, IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"Well, technical it is. But I, don't have to tell the all mighty Naruto that. Well im hungry I'm going to the cafeteria to get a drink, see you later."

"Yeah, later"

End chapter 3.

KMI Stands for Konoha mental Institute.

Cherina and Ian are two of my friends.


	4. Naruto's walk home

"Well no, it's the end of the day and I have no one to talk to.I am so BORED. I would talk too Hippy, but he scares me. man, he scares me alot! It's 4:00, it's just four hours till Sakura's party and my date with Sasuke. I really don't want to go on this date. I wanted to go with Rose, and I never got those damn rubber bands! If had too go with a boy, I would want it to be with Neji. I like Neji, he's kinda cute. He's not cute! He's handsome! I mean he wouldn't go out with a person like me anyway right? I mean i'm short, well not **_short_**, but he's taller than acuttaly Sasuke is too! Man, i just made my self mad. Why am I talking too myself. Wait! I'm not talking too myself, i'm talking out loud.! I'm getting tired of that damn kid looking at me! That's right, you better turn yo ugly ass around! I'll come over there and beat the hell out YOU!WAIT! Sorry just a fit of rage, but your still ugly!Damn kid, better git home before they call the cops." Naruto took a short cut threw the zoo, and too stalk to Cherina for a while, then he heard the police sirens and had to make a run for it to his house which is in down town Konoha.

**5:00 pm Down Town Konoha Apartments**

"Whu, I thought i would never out run them! They almost had me for a minute there!Well, Cherina seems to be doing fine. I need to check up on Ian, & Quent. I can't belive i forgot about them. I wonder what happened to Jermiah? Oh yeah, he went to jail for ahrasing that girl. What was her name,oh yeah, Rebecca! Man that was funny! He was picking on her, and saying he wasn't, then one day she wore a wire to school. It was funny when the cops ran in there! We go to get out of school early that day.**Ring!Ring!RING!** I wonder who in the hell that is calling? MAybe it's Neji? Probally Sasuke telling me to be ready for (god i hate this) our date.Damn, I hate that word so much now.


	5. Are you REady?

"Well, hello Uzumaki residents, may I ask who's speaking and if this is that kage damn Sasuke i'll be ready in about an hour of so!-well if that's how you greet old friends on the phone I guss I can talk to someone else, kage what suirrel got your nuts.-"Who the **HELL **is this?!Wait, i know that voice...is this Garra?Wow, I didn't know it was time for you to come out of your whole yet.It's not dark out is the world coming to an END!!" shouted the blonde headed idoit into the red heads' ear.

"You know, that was sorta uncalled for? So Naruto have made any _special _friends since I moved? The fox holder did not like how Gaara said the word special, did he know? Who told him? How did he find out abo-"Ass fuck, I talking to you. Didn't you hear my question? or...did you find a _special _friend? haha, you perv you were'rt going to tell me was you?So who's the lucky girl?"

"..."Naruto didn't say anything he was in a complete stage of shock no reaction to this at all.Wwell you Ssee i i i , he , it was bet." Was all that Naruto could stutter out.

Suddenly an eruption of laughter blasted throught the phone, on the racon-boys' side of the phone,"What the HELL is so DAMN funny?" said blonde as he jolted out of his state of shock."It's you, and who's the unlucky dude?-what makes you think it's a dude?-Lets' see fact one, you, Naruto Uzumaki, was quite for more than 10 seconds, fact two, you couldn't think of any girls names to say, and fact three, your just a bad ass liar.You couldn't lie if the truth was 15 miles behind you, and you was talking to the must gullible person on earth."

Wow, did you really have to put it like that?

yes.

Why?

Because you are my best friend, and I, Gaara, do not have a heart.

Evil.Pure evil!

I know.

After about 3 hours of talking to Gaara on the phone, Naruto heard a knock on his door. As the blonde got up to answer his door in his black and orange house pants, he quickly threw the door open while coming face to face with a sexy grin and into that familar face.

Come on dobe, it's time to go.

what are you talking about?

Sakura's party duh, ass hole.

Oh, I tottaly forgot, about that give me 15 minutes!

The blonde headed idiot ran around flinging cloths to match that of a ninja(get it), then he tripped on the same cloths that he had thrown.

"Ow! Today, don't seems to be my day. I'm gettting madder, and mad"-COULD you hurry up?!-"Don't rush me you friggin idiot!!"-Who are you calling an idoit bitch?-"You, Sasuke Uchiha, I don't see anyone else here, or ...oh, shit Gaara still on the phone."

The blonde rushed over to t he phone to pick it up and to hear "If you like to make a call, please hang up and dial again. This is a recording. To call the Operrator press zero or the star key." BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "That ass hung up on me!"

After arriving an hour late to Sakura's party, cause Naruto couldn't find anything to wear, then when he did he found something to wear he couldn't decied what to wear. HE decieded on wearing an oranger shirt that said " Look a little Closer." with an arrow pointing down to his crotch, black pants' with orange accents, and white airforces. For Sasuke he wore a A Blue silk drees shirt, with black baggy pants, and black and blue low top airforces.

When they entered Sakura's house into the raging party, they were suprise to see what they saw?


End file.
